


A Three Patch Problem

by Digitalwave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I've told you before, John, it helps me think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three Patch Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
